


The Art of Replication

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6749896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kamui tries to learn how to replicate and it doesn't end well.</p><p> Alternatively, Kamui's replication skill needs work because now she's embodied into two different people: A cinnamon roll too pure for this world, and a sinnamon roll who flirts way too much for her own good.</p><p> Alternative alternative: The sexual tension in this game is too strong and Kamui NEEDS TO DO SOMETHING</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Art of Replication

“How do I do this?!” Kamui burst out in frustration.

Kaze chuckled as he hopped off of his mechanic dragon. “It’ll come with practice, my liege. The art of replacing one’s self is not as easy as one would assume.”

She positioned herself again and took in a deep breath through her nose. “ _Replicate._ ”

The very air around the she-dragon shimmered as she moved back and forth at an impossible speed. The magic in the air thickened as her very being was split into two, and then she fell back with a shriek as the pressure built snapped and released at the wrong moment.

“Ow!” Kamui rubbed her rear. “That… was terrible.”

“Do you need another demonstration, Lady Kamui?” Kaze shut his eyes ad in a moment, there were two green-haired mechanists staring at her, identical small smiles on their faces.

She laughed, reaching up to touch one’s face and then the other’s. “You make it look so easy, Kaze. You really are so amazing."

He went red and snapped back into one person. “Oh… No, please do not indulge me with such high praise. I’m hardly worthy of it.”

“Alright, one more time!” Kamui put her hands on her waist and let out a low breath. “ _Replicate._ ”

The shimmering and magic gathered once more. Although the process was slower than Kaze’s, it happened gradually. Kaze could see her gritting her teeth, and then the image flickered as though it was an after image.

Two princesses fell onto the ground with a pained sigh.

“I did it!” they said in unison breathily.

Kaze politely applauded. “Congratulations, my liege. This will be a very valuable asset in the future. Replication is a very important technique. One of your copies can stay behind and constantly get healed, which would make you more or less untouchable. Or you can attack in unison, which means better chances of eliminating the enemy.”

“Oh, Kaze, however can I repay you?” one of the copies gushed, before flinging her arms around his neck. She drew her mouth close to his ear. “Perhaps you would like to visit me in my room tonight?”

Kaze froze, before letting out a stumbling response. “I… I would be delighted to, my liege. Are you feeling alright?” It was normal for people to be invited into the princess’s room, but there was something in the way that she said it that made the ninja feel slightly off.

“I’m feeling amazing. I’ll see you there.” She drew away and beckoned for her other self. “I’ll need to give you a name.”

“I think _I_ need to give _you_ a name,” she giggled, a lock of hair curling itself around her finger. “I’m the original, aren’t I?”

She rolled her eyes. “Oh, that’s funny. Fine, if you think you’re the original, what name would you give me?”

“I’ll be Kamui!” She proudly puffed her chest out. “And you can be… Corrin!”

“Corrin?” the princess repeated. She tested the name out. “Corrin… Corrin. Alright, I’ll take it.”

“How odd. Your replication seems to have a mind of it's own,” Kaze murmured, eyes narrowing. “We’ll have to work that out with practice. It could get dangerous. Now please return to one person.”

“Noooo!” Kamui whined. “I _have_ to show Corrin off to everybody! This is so awesome!’

The ninja coughed. “Er, I don’t think that would be particularly—”

Kamui seized Corrin by her hand and forced her to run down to the main square of their castle. “Let’s go!” 

“Ah, wait, my liege!”

* * *

“Okay, I’ll go see if I can find Jakob, he’ll love this. You wait here, alright?” Kamui turned around and ran into the mess hall.

Corrin crossed her arms and sighed. How boring. Perhaps the one thing she hated most in the world was boredom. Maybe she should go to the bathhouse. Checking the timetable, she grinned.

Oh, yes, she would _definitely_ enjoy the hot springs.

Upon entering the spa area, she stripped down to her small clothes and entered the hot springs. Through the mist, she could just make out two figures relaxing in the steamy water.

“Who’s there?” Hinata called lazily. “Come on in!”

“Thank you for the warm welcome,” she said, dipping into the water.

The samurai let out a surprisingly girly scream, leaping to his feet. “Lady K-Kamui? AHH! It’s okay, I didn’t see anything!” He slapped his hand over his eyes.

Laslow let out a choked cry. “I don’t particularly mind bathing with a woman… b-but it’s EMBARRASSING!”

Corrin laughed, swimming over to Laslow. She draped herself over him, skin rubbing over skin. “Oh, Laslow, don’t be such a bore. After all your flirting, I would have thought you would be a bit more exciting to bathe with.”

“Lady Kamui?! Are you alright?” he asked, backing away slowly. “You _really_ shouldn’t be here.”

“Tell her to get out!” Hinata caterwauled, hands still over his eyes.

Corrin pouted, placing her hands over the others, pulling them down. His hands came down as though against his own will. His eyes dipped down, not meeting her eyes but definitely focusing on something he shouldn’t have been looking at.

She leaned in closer, the steam dewing her lips. “But how else am I supposed to scrub my body clean if I can’t be in a bath, Hinata?”

Corrin pressed herself against him. He stared down, face growing redder and redder. Something burst and a drop of blood trickled down his nose as he let out a flood of garbled speech that made no sense.

“B-b-breasts…” Hinata finally whispered, holding a hand over his mouth and nose area.

“There she is!”

Kamui ran into the baths in a full suit of armor and Corrin swore under her breath. "Just when things were getting good."  


“W-what? There are _two_ of you?” Laslow asked, gaping.

Jakob hurried in. “Milady, please, it’s the male time to bathe! The steam will _ruin_ your armor.” He furiously fanned away the steam from his mistress as Hayato sprinted in.

“Give me back the rabbit spirit, you fool!” he spat angrily. “You can’t take something from me, I’m a grown man!”

“Oh my gods!” Kamui shrieked, face going tomato red as she backed away. “H-Hinata! Laslow! I’m so sorry! Oh my gods, you’re not even wearing _clothes_ , oh my—!”

“Who wears clothes to the bathhouse, you idiot?” Corrin drawled, pressing herself closer to Takumi’s retainer.

Jakob let out a frustrated growl and seized a shower head, before pumping out the freezing cold water and dousing everybody except for the cowering, madly blushing Lady Kamui. Hayato began crying and ran away, swearing to curse them all.

“EVERYBODY SHUT UP!” he yelled. “Out! Out!”

“Can I wear some clothes?” Hinata yelped, trying to hide his fundoshi. 

“NO!”

* * *

“What is going on?” Xander demanded as he walked into the mess hall. He almost fell back when he saw his retainer in nothing but his briefs, and Corrin in nothing but her small clothes and a towel. His hand went for his sword, brow furrowing to the point where his forehead nearly cracked. “What in the WORLD HAVE YOU TWO BEEN DOING?!”

“It’s not what it looks like, Lord Xander, I swear it!” Laslow gasped, as he shivered. “Hinata is here too!”

“THERE WERE _THREE OF YOU_?!”

“NO! NO! YOU’RE MISUNDERSTANDING!”

Kaze sighed. “Lord Xander, please calm down. There seems to be something wrong with Kamui.”

“Brother! Big brother Xander!” A white blur threw herself at the older man. He let out a surprised grunt as he instinctively wrapped his arms around his sister. “I learned how to Replicate! Kind of! I kind of messed up while I was doing it and my replication seems a little naughty, but it’s still really cool!”

“Oh, _big brother Xander_ ,” his other little sister purred, sauntering over with the towel tied scantily around her waist. “Won’t you hold _me_ like that?”

The Nohrian prince's face was frozen. His voice was terrifyingly neutral as he said, “Someone tell me what happened. From the beginning.”


	2. The Art of Seduction

Kaze knocked politely on the door to Kamui’s room. “Princess? I have arrived.”

“Eeeeee!” The door was flung open and Kamui hugged him tightly. “I’m so happy you came! Corrin’s finishing up her bath right now, so just wait a little, okay?”

He nodded once. “Of course, my liege.”

The door to the small bathroom opened. Steam wafted out and Corrin peeked out. “Oh? Is mister ninja here?” She walked out wearing a scanty chemise. Kaze looked away, face flushing.

“What are you doing?!” Kamui gasped. “Wear something more modest!”

“Hmm? Why?” Corrin showed her teeth in a smile. Her elongated canines glinted. “It’s my house, after all. And Kaze seems to be enjoying it.”

Kamui pouted. “Do you _like_ me wearing that, Kaze? You don’t, right? I’ve gained so much weight recently and it’s embarrassing!”  
“I don’t think it’s in my position as your retainer to say such things, Lady Kamui,” he muttered.

Corrin sat down and crossed her creamy, flawless eggs. Her lips curled up, looking positively like a vixen. “Oh, Kamui, could you be a dear? I think I’m feeling a bit hungry. Would you mind getting something from the mess hall?”

“Wait, if you’re hungry, that means I’m hungry!” She clapped her hands over her mouth. “Oh no! I can’t be hungry! I’ll be right back after I eat something!”

And she ran out of the room. With a shriek, it sounded like she almost fell off of the platform, but caught the ladder in the nick of time.

Corrin caught Kaze’s eye. The green-haired man swallowed.

* * *

 

“Tell me what you want me to do,” Corrin whispered.

Kaze shuddered. How in the _world_ did he end up shirtless and on top of her bed, with her straddling him? “P-Princess, please, this is improper.”

“Improper my ass,” she breathed, before leaning down and catching his lips in hers. Kaze’s eyes widened, before melting into it. Her hands traced small circles on his exposed chest and felt down his torso, stopping just below his navel. These small, almost innocent touches left him like putty.

“Do you love me, Kaze?” she asked as she leaned away, eyes flashing their beautiful crimson color.

He let out a small moan when she rolled her hips. “P-Princess… Please, I’m begging you…”

“To stop? Are you perhaps asking me to let you go? I’m nothing if not a woman who knows the limits.” She placed her hands on his chest as though preparing to get off of him.

“No!” Kaze burst out, before his face went on fire. “I… I’m sorry, I did not mean to—” Another moan when Kamui rolled her hips once more. “My lady Kamui, please.”

She leaned down and gave a sharp bite to his neck. Kaze let out a small yell. It hurt. That would leave a mark the next day. “My name is Corrin. Remember this. But for these purposes, I’m not going to permit you to call me anything but Princess.”

He nodded once. Something bit away at his mind, and his vision grew blurry. “Yes… Princess?"

The hand sneaked down from the navel and past the hem of Kaze’s baggy pants, offering him a touch of reprise. He shuddered. This was going too fast, but he didn’t want her to stop. If he was to quote that bastard Azama, he’d have to say that he’d reached a ring of sinful nirvana.

* * *

 

“Thanks for catching me, Saizo!” Kamui said with a wide smile. “I would have gotten hurt if it wasn’t for you!”

The tall man looked like he was scowling, but it was hard to tell behind the mask. Kamui decided to pretend he was actually smiling warmly at her. “Just don’t go do anything stupid like that again. We need you alive for now.”

“Got it!” She latched herself onto Saizo’s arm, before whimpering as she was roughly jerked away.

He glared at her. “Don’t touch me.”

She stared at him. This wasn’t the first time Saizo had ever been mean to her, but for some reason it hurt worse this time. Her lower lip wobbled. She felt her eyes grow hot.

Saizo raised an eyebrow. “What are you doing?”

She began crying quietly. Tears ran tracks down her cheeks. “I’m sorry… I just—I didn’t like it when you s-shoved me. It hurt m-m-my feelings.”

The ninja looked absolutely aghast. “You cannot be serious.”

“Don’t look at me,” she whimpered. “The tears are going to make my cheeks all ugly and red. You must hate me.”

He seemed nervous. “N-No, Princess Kamui, I—”

She put a tentative hand on his, as though touching a bear. “You don’t have to use honorifics with me, Saizo. I like you. I want us to be friends, so just call me by my name.”

His breath caught in his throat. He slowly reached forward and put a hand on her cheek. Everything was slowing down. There was a tense silence, with only crickets singing. And then Kamui let out a small moan.

Saizo started. “What was that?!”

Kamui herself looked scared as she put a hand over her mouth. Her face was completely red. “W-What just happened? Something kind of… hurt just now. I think something’s wrong with Corrin!”

With a growl, Saizo scooped Kamui up in his arms and ran for the treehouse. He made quick work of the ladder, even with a panting, twitching girl in his arms. Arming himself with a flame shuriken, he slammed the door open. “Who’s there?!”

Nothing in the entire world could have prepared him to see the Hoshidan princess completely naked with her head thrown back, mouth open as she rode herself on his younger brother’s cock. Kaze went even darker when they made eye contact, but continued to meet Corrin’s thrusts with his own.

Kamui and Corrin let out identical moans at the same time. Saizo hurriedly set the princess in his arms down onto the ground. There she lay, face red as she squirmed to try to get the feeling away.

“S-Saizo,” she panted. “I feel weird… wha’s happening?”

And then Corrin let out a shriek of laughter as she slammed down harder. Kaze let out a gasp and then stiffened as he came. Corrin letout another laugh as she shuddered. Kamui whimpered as she shook, not sure of what the strange feeling that had overtaken her was. She pulsated on the ground pitifully, crying again.

In a flash, Saizo had Corrin in a grip, hauling her off of his brother. He forced her to the wall, hands behind her back. He spat at his brother, “Are you alright? Did she force herself on you?”

Kaze winced, blinking. The haze in his eyes disappeared. “N-No! I mean… yes? I don’t know what she’s done but—”

“Get Kamui to the infirmary, and then contact Lord Ryoma.” He glared at the still giggling Corrin. “This one seems to have developed a new skill.”

“A new skill?”

Corrin smiled up at Kaze. “Can’t you tell? Seduction. I can reach an… S-rank, let’s call it, with anyone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand this suddenly turned into lemons. Oh well. Comment which males you want featured in the next chapter, and whether you want them to love Corrin or Kamui.


	3. The Art of Friendship

“This is ridiculous,” Xander growled. “Do you even know of the shame we feel to know that you have the face of our little sister as you indulge in sexual intercourse?”

Corrin rolled her eyes. “You say that like it’s a bad thing. You of all people should know how amazing it is to have someone you can relieve your tension on, big brother. You’re a big boy, aren’t you?” She licked her lips.

“I will _not_ be subjugated to this type of language by a vixen!” Xander snapped. He breathed in deeply through his nose. “What I’m saying is, you are not allowed to use your _skill_ anymore within this army.”

“Can you _make_ me not use it?” Corrin said back, lips curling back into a fox-like smile. “Last time I checked, I’m the leader of this army. Now can you please untie me?”

Xander stared at her for a second, eyes glinting with fury, before gesturing to the bonds that held her back against a chair. Laslow leaned down and untied the knots. Rope fell to the ground and she stood, rubbing feeling back into her appendages.

“We’ve never had to clothe someone before retaining them,” Laslow mentioned. “Felicia was extremely nervous.”

Corrin turned her head and winked at him. “I’m sure that _you_ would have wanted to. Alas, it seems there are too any prudes in this army.” And with this, she stalked out of the prison.

There was a small commotion as someone arrived into the Astral Plane. Silas’s horse whinnied as he rode into the castle grounds. It reared back and the knight grinned with the light of the sun. He had been absent for two days.

“I’m back from the recon mission!” he cheered as he slid off of his horse and puffed his chest out.

Corrin leaned back onto the prison wall and smiled, crossing her arms. What a fine specimen. Strong, tall, willful, and dedicated. What if he used that dedication and strength to pound her against a wall…?

“Silas! Oh, Silas, you’re back!”

Damn it all. Her replicate sprinted through the small crowd and launched herself into Silas’s arms. The childhood-friend-trope-manifestation let out a small yelp, grabbing Kamui around her waist and spinning her around by accident. It was absolutely fairy tale worthy, and was quite disgusting.

“I’m so happy you’re back,” Kamui whispered to him.

Silas seemed to be in a state of shock as he slowly patted her on the back. “I, uh, missed you too. Are you feeling alright?”

“I’m feeling fine. I was just kind of lonely without my best friend here.” She giggled and seized his hand. “Come to my room with me! Let me here some stories about the recon mission. Did you see any strange animals? Any different people?”

“Are you mad she nabbed him first?” someone whispered into her ear.

Corrin glanced over her shoulder at Laslow, who leaned against the limestone walls of the prison. He offered her a smile and a hand. “Would you like to get some tea?”

She pursed her lips, and offered him a thin, poisonous smile. “I’d be delighted.”

They walked, side by side, with a respectable distance between them, to the mess hall. Laslow ducked under the counter and reemerged with two cups and a teapot in his hands. “It’s my shift, so we should be by ourselves.”

“Oh?” Corrin sat on a stool, and crossed her legs, watching the retainer turn his back and fix up a small snack as the water boiled.

Soon enough, he sat across from her, offering a small plate of apple slices and two steaming cups.

“So, are you curious about my skill? It’s not every day Xander has his sister tied down.” Corrin sipped the swirling, milky brown contents.

Laslow shrugged. “I find it interesting. Perhaps you can explain it to me more in depth.”

“Oh? Is this perhaps an invite into your bed, Laslow?” Corrin asked, leaning forward. “I’d be willing to accept you.”

He laughed, which surprised her. “Although beautiful, Lady Corrin, you lack some certain qualities of Lady Kamui which make you sub-par. We’re not too different, you and I, but there _is_ a strict distinction. I am a lover, and you’re nothing but a warm body.”

Tea found itself dripping down Laslow’s face. Corrin looked down her nose at him as she stood, face high. Her arms were crossed. “I’m assuming this isn’t the first time you’ve had a drink thrown at you, Laslow. While half of me may be gone, I am _still_ a princess and you have no business speaking to me like that.” She licked her lips and her eyes flashed. “Come. I’ll teach you how much this warm body can love.”

Laslow felt heat spread through his body and he let out a small whimper as Corrin seized him by his hand and dragged him to the first building she could find, the lottery house. She ducked into the backroom and put a finger to her lips at the dazed retainer who seemed to be struggling to regain his composure

“Keep it silent,” she whispered to him. Her eyes near glowed in the dim room. “After all, we wouldn’t want the person running this to find us, would we?” She palmed his fast-growing erection through his pants.

Laslow slumped against a wall and let out a moan, before Corrin forced her fingers into his mouth to muffle him.

The dragon-princess slowly pulled off the loose-fitting shirt over her head. Her hair spilled over her bare breasts. Even caught in the spell, Laslow had to take a moment to admire her body. Lady Corrin was a beauty like no other.

“Suck on them,” she whispered as she draped her arms over his shoulders. “Play with me so _she_ can feel all of it.”

Laslow ducked his head and fastened his mouth over one pert nipple. Corrin ran her fingers through his hair, chuckling. “Yes, that’s it.”

* * *

 

Kamui laughed so hard, she began to snort. “Oh, gods, Silas, you’re killing me!”

Her friend laughed. “I’m serious! The guy I met spoke no Nohrian at all! And so here he was, waving around a staff angrily as he froze me in place, screaming in a language that I had zero hope for understanding, while his wife was hitting me over the head with a live chicken!”

She was doubled over, tears leaking from her eyes. “Silas—!”

And they were at it again, nearly falling over each other in giggles. The both of them fell back on her bed and rolled around a little, trying to recover. They turned their heads and looked at each other, smiling.

“I love you,” she said warmly, face pink. “You’re my best friend ever, Silas.”

Silas flushed. “I…” He laughed awkwardly, scratching at his neck. “Kamui, you mean a lot to me. Even more than a friend should. You seem really happy today. Is there a reason why?”

Kamui’s face scrunched up as she tried to think. “Uh… Well, Jakob made me the yummiest cake for snack time today! And, uh, the flowers are beginning to bloom. I think I’m forgetting something important, though.”

“Well, I’m happy to see you like this.” Silas offered to take her hand and helped her sit up on the edge of her bed. “Don’t you know, Kamui? You’re the light, and you deserve to be this happy and smiley every single day.”

They stared at each other.

“Silas…”

The knight had gone positively maroon. He had no idea what had made him say such embarrassing things. But he found that he couldn’t stop. “Kamui, I think I—”

“ _Hnng_!”

She threw her arms around his head suddenly and he let out a girly _eek_! His embarrassment skyrocketed when he found her straddling him and hugging him close, panting heavily and tensing at odd intervals.

“K-Kamui? What’s going on? Are you okay?!”

She whimpered, tears gathering. “It’s _her_ again, oh gods. Silas, I’m sorry, I don’t m-mean to— _ah_!” She shuddered. “Make it stop!”

 He grew alarmed. Was she sick? “I have _no_ idea what’s going on, Kamui. Look at me, are you alright?”

She pulled her face away and Silas’s heart pounded painfully. Her face was flushed and her eyes were hazy. She was panting so heavily, he could smell her sweet breath. The very look of her was too _erotic_ for the situation.

“I’m sorry,” she breathed. “Don’t look at me, I’m…”

And something in her eyes flashed and Silas moved forward and kissed her on the lips. Kamui’s shaking stopped instantly as she gave a shocked _hmmph_?! He felt his heart go ice cold. What in the world was he thinking?! His mind made the decision to jerk away and apologize on his knees before packing his bags and leaving to live in a hermitage, but before he could, Kamui ran her fingers through his hair and melted into him.

And the entire world was lost again.

* * *

 

“You’re… crying,” Laslow whispered, sweat glistening on skin stretched over taught muscle.

Corrin knew already. She brought her hand to her eyes and felt tears. Her eyes narrowed as her heart beat painfully. “What in the world…?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Silas and Laslow won last chapter. Comment who you want with Corrin or Kamui next time, and if you could add your thoughts of THIS chapter and how I could improve, that would be great.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it, leave a comment because I like them


End file.
